


Platinum

by RainbowRunway



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Churches & Cathedrals, F/F, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, Sayo really likes Yukina yall, They're so cute together, but Yukina likes Sayo too, sudden marriage proposal, this was a mistake, unplanned marriage, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 00:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRunway/pseuds/RainbowRunway
Summary: What was simply a walk through nature turns into something that changes Yukina's life forever.





	Platinum

**Author's Note:**

> SO OKAY THIS IS KINDA AN AU I DONT KNOW IM SORRY  
> Written at 3:00 AM in the morning.

Yukina's just walking by aimlessly. She doesn't know her destination, or where she's going, doing nothing more than taking a light stroll in the woods, simply on her way to town.

She soon stopped in front of a white stone church, windows covered with stained glass designs of God and his dear children. A shining brass bell hanging within the steeple above the church's towers would ring loyally every day without fail, signalling the beginning of the assembly of the people of faith. The doors are usually shut, and chanting can always be heard through the closed entrance. 

However, today was different. The heavy wooden doors were wide open and encouraging, and the refrain of the choir's harmonized voices combined with the church organ and the keys of a grand piano playing in tune with everyone else's singing, it was truly an enticing melody. So sweet and inviting it was, Yukina couldn't help but walk in, as if her body was being pulled through the doors. 

As she walked in, she glanced around. The interior was clearly very old, but it was well-maintained. Light was reflected through the stained glass windows, and the altar was decorated with elegant white lilies and carnations. However, something caught Yukina's attention the moment her eyes met the sight. 

Just further ahead from where she was standing, in front of the pulpit, was Sayo, clad in a frilled white gown with ribbons at its collar. A pearl necklace circled her slim neck, held together by a cross-shaped charm. A transparent, clear veil fell over her aquamarine hair and reached to the floor, flowing after her with every movement she made. She wore cuffs on her wrists and thigh-high vanilla stockings on her long legs. Cornsilk-colored stiletto heels covered her feet, small bows along the straps of the shoes. On the side of her head there was a fully bloomed, cream-shaded plumeria with strips of satin attached.

From what Yukina could observe, Sayo was getting married. However, she had no idea who she was going to be engaged with. Her groom was nowhere in sight. As she walked to the center of the room, Yukina saw a bouquet of ivory roses in her hands. Was she...walking towards her? 

Oh yes, and Sayo stopped walking and paused in front of Yukina. "Minato-san..." she muttered. "What perfect timing." An angelic, genuine smile appeared on her face. How rare. Yukina could only stare, watching half-shocked and half-amazingly happy as Sayo bent down and took her right hand. "Will you marry me?" She held up a golden ring between her fingers with her free hand and winked. 

"Wha--what's this, suddenly?" Yukina stuttered. It really was very sudden. She had just walked in and saw Sayo in all her beauty and now she was being proposed to? "Don't you have a groom to be married to somewhere?"

Sayo shook her head. "I was  _waiting_ for you, Minato-san. I knew you would come."

"Sayo..." The emerald-eyed guitarist brought Yukina's hand to her lips and kissed it gently. She looked up at Yukina and smiled again. "How about it?"

Yukina pursed her lips. She really,  _really_ wanted to say yes, but her heart told her to avoid it. Then, she remembered what Lisa had told her before on the way home. 

_"You should never hide your feelings. Be true to yourself, because no one has any right to take that from you, okay, Yukina?"_

She had replied, "I promise." This situation was the very epitome of that, challenging her to heed her childhood friend's wise words. She thought of all the times Sayo would hold hands with Yukina, clean up with her and even flirt around when no one else was present. Sayo loved her, and Yukina loved Sayo just as much. 

She recalled everything Sayo had told her over the time they spent together in Roselia. When Yukina cried, Sayo was there for her. When she was upset, Sayo comforted her. She wasn't there every single moment to watch Yukina like Lisa was, or she wasn't as boisterous and cheerful as Ako, or she wasn't as gentle as Rinko. She was just her own person, unique. Yukina began to think that maybe, just maybe, marrying Sayo wasn't so bad. 

Yukina took Sayo's wrist and kissed it the way the diligent girl did to hers. She grinned and giggled lightly. "I don't see why not." Sayo nodded, happiness radiating from her, and took Yukina's hand. "Come, let's go." Yukina nodded and both turned around to walk back to the pulpit. They stared at each other's eyes for what seemed like the longest time. The officiant then took their left hands. "Dear beloved, we are gathered today to celebrate the marriage of Hikawa Sayo and Minato Yukina."

The attendants began to clap their hands as the two brides exchanged their vows. Sayo held up Yukina's hand again and slipped a ring into her ring finger. She gave it a delicate kiss and smiled at Yukina, who felt all mushy inside from all of Sayo's smiles that she couldn't help but grin back. Sayo handed Yukina her bouquet of flowers and made her vow. "I swear I'll always protect you and I'll love you forever." 

Yukina nodded. "Me too, Sayo. I will never, ever let you go again. I'll be with you, by your side for the rest of eternity." Yukina cocked her head to the officiant and nodded. Understanding the sign, he announced with a loud voice, "I now pronounce you wives." Both girls then held each other's shoulders and closed their eyes, leaning in until their lips met and touched. They held their kiss their for a few seconds, not moving, until they pulled away. All the attendants began to cheer and clap, giving the newlywed couple a standing ovation. 

As the two walked towards the doors of the church, hand-in-hand, to be driven away to Sayo's home, Yukina beamed to herself as she heard the same aria that drew her into the church playing as they left. She later learned the name of this holy song: "Platinum". 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know the process of marriage very well forgive me plox >. >  
> ALSO I KNOW LISA IS THE ONE THAT WAS ALWAYS AT YUKINA'S SIDE BUT LET ME LIVE ;_;  
> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
